Confirm
by Guldberg
Summary: Sakura was very worried. Naruto had not even started on his favorite bowl of ramen.


Uzumaki Naruto.

That is my name. And really, does it matter? I'm just like everybody else, one person of millions, a little insignificant pea in the pot. But I stand out anyway. I don't want to, but I do. If I could be selfish I would never have become a ninja. I would just be your everyday average guy, with family, school and with the pretty good chance of reaching my forties. But, you know. Life isn't fair.

Shit, I'm being angsty.

Ah, well. It had to be one of us anyway. And so it was me.

I'm the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

And people hate me for it. Not that I can blame them. If it was me out there, fighting the inevitable, feeling dread and fear soak my body and see teachers, family and friends get killed before my eyes, I would be angry too. Oh, yeah, and the villagers. They still think I don't know. Well, I do know. And I do understand. They are so terribly scared of me; I sometimes pity them even though I know that is the last thing they want. Who wants the pity from a monster, a demon, anyway? Right?

But I won't hurt them. And I'll prove it to them, even if I have to go through hell and back.

Sure, there was a time where I would have loved to see their lives slowly, painfully, wither away. But I know how they feel now. You know, to lose your loved ones. Sandaime's dead. Heh. I actually believed once upon a time long gone that he was my grandfather. And even when I was proved wrong, he is probably the closest I'll ever get. God, I miss him so much.

And then Sasuke left.

Well, why don't you just tear my body apart? I would have cried, but my tears have dried up. They won't fall anymore. No more. Because I know he will not come back. My semi-brother. Again, the closest thing I'll ever get. And he took that away from me, ripped it, stomped on it and threw it right back at me, smirking all the while. But why? I just want to know why, why he said that. He considered me his best friend, he said. Apparently, that was the reason behind the murder attempt.

That is why it hurts so _bad_.

This was probably the way Sasuke felt when Itachi killed his entire clan. Yup, a qualified guess.

So I will prove it to everybody that I, Uzumaki Naruto-sama, can protect them. I _can_ and _will_ become Hokage. Me, _that_ demon, the monster, the dead-last of the year will get my chance in the sun. Just you wait.

Sakura was getting real worried.

_Naruto_ had not touched his ramen yet.

If that wasn't enough to get her alarm clocks ringing, then it certainly had to be the expression adorning his usually grinning-all-foxy-like face. It was solemn. Serious. It was the face he got when he was thinking. And nowadays it was usually Sasuke he thought about.

Sakura sighed and pushed her own bowl away, while silently preparing for a scolding. She hated that expression of his. Nothing good ever came out of it. For her, anyway. The brain of Uzumaki Naruto was a case in and of itself, and it was unexpectedly complex. So you could never be too sure of the outcome.

"Naruto."

He looked up, but only after jolting in his seat and slightly shake his head. His trademark grin was already in place, an almost perfect mask. But when you repeatedly went on life-death missions (usually, they all started out as a C-rank. See the pattern?) with one another, you ought to learn a thing or two.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He asked innocently. Yeah, right.

First things first. "Baka, don't smile when you don't feel like it."

The stupid grin wavered, but stayed. He surely got the message.

_You don't have to pretend around me._

Sakura intently watched as his eyes opened, revealing that unique blue, hidden before by the scrunched up cheeks. She searched for confirmation in those eyes, not sure where to look. But when she was just about ready to give up, his face-splitting grin became a smile and in his eyes, well, _something_ had changed, and she knew. He understood.

"But I do feel like smiling, Sakura-chan. I always do when you're here."

Her own eyes unconscientiously softened. _I don't, believe me._

She nodded once and turned to her ramen, seeing Naruto do the same. They both muttered a low _Itadakimasu!_ and commenced the delicious and joyful journey to Ramenland. After a while where the sound of slurping was the only thing Sakura could possibly hear, seeing as her effort of trying to tune it out turned out to be futile, she slowly glanced sideways at Naruto once again. He was at his fourth bowl, her own first just emptied.

"Baka-Naruto."

Naruto froze, his mouth comically hanging open, ready to yell for another coming. He didn't turn to look at her. He just simply closed his mouth, lowered his arm, which had been ready to wave for the Old Mans attention, and began to stare at the empty ramen bowl in his hands. And he smiled.

_Thank you, Naruto._

…

Omake!  
"You're gonna pay for the ramen, right?"  
*WHACK*


End file.
